one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trixie vs Mumbo Jumbo
Trixie vs Mumbo Jumbo is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform. Description My Little Pony vs Teen Titans! These boastful magicians who aren't as powerful as they claim fight in a battle of tricks and magic! Can Trixie, The Great and Powerful defeat The Amazing Magician? Or will Mumbo be the master of the unicorn's fate? Pre-Battle 40 miles off of Ponyville ' ' Starlight Glimmer and Trixie were behind a curtain as Starlight peeked at the crowd. Ready, Trixie? Starlight asked her friend, who nodded. Of course I am. Trixie assured her, The Great and Powerful Trixie never backs away from a performance! Okay then... Starlight said before backing away, It's time to start. Trixie walked up to the curtain as she began speaking. Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Power TRIXIE!!! Trixie yelled in glee as the stage revealed itself in front of a crowd of ponies, then looks at them, Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witness by pony eyes! Trixie raised her hooves up, causing fireworks to shoot into the air and form a ring before a voice spoke. In 'pony' eyes, maybe, but i've seen much better. Trixie heard a voice as she turned and saw Mumbo Jumbo standing there, You're nothing I haven't seen before. Oh? Trixie asked, And Trixie supposes you can do better? By a long shot, 'Great and Powerful' Trixie. Mumbo boasted, The Amazing Mumbo will prove that you are the inferior magician! Trixie smirked before lighting up her horn as Mumbo got out his wand. You better believe they got tricks up their sleeves! ENGAGE! Mumbo shot cards at Trixie, who ducked over them and shot a blast at Mumbo, but Mumbo managed to dodge it and animate a lamp behind the unicorn, causing the lamp to go over and kick Trixie over, causing her to land face first. As Trixie looked around, she noticed Mumbo going towards her. Quickly, the unicorn turned around and kicked Mumbo, sending him back. 50! Mumbo, getting up, used his wand to turn Trixie into a lamp, then a lion cub before turning her back, then used his wand to shoot fireworks at the magician, who ran away from them and jumped off the stage, taking cover as the fireworks continued shooting over her. Trixie shot a transmutation spell at a stage decoration, turning it into a cannon, then firing at Mumbo, who was sent flying from it as the unicorn followed him. 40! Trixie stopped as she saw Mumbo under a pile of boxes. Raising her hoof up, Trixie laughed in victory. Trixie has proved herself to be the superior magician! Trixie boasted before she blinked, noticing an anvil coming down, GAH! Trixie immediately dodged it by the slimmest of margins, but the distraction allowed Mumbo to get out of the boxes and punch her, then throw her a few feet away. Trixie landed with a thud, rolling across the ground a few times before sitting up, pupils going around her eyeballs and birds flying above her head. The unicorn shook it off, however, and used one of her parlor tricks to wrap a rope around Mumbo, then pull him into an uppercut, causing him to stagger. 30! Trixie took this chance to kick him away, but Mumbo managed to recover and use his wand to turn a rock into an Iron Golem, which then punched the unicorn several times before grabbing her and throwing her into a tree. The golem came over and swung at Trixie, but Trixie managed to duck it, her hat landing on the golem's arm as it broke the tree in half. Trixie managed to catch her hat and turn the golem into a ball, then kick it back to Mumbo, hitting him in the face. 20! Mumbo caught the ball as it dropped and turned it into a spear, throwing it at Trixie, who caught it in mid air with her magic, then slowly walking to the side before letting it go, sending it into a tree. Mumbo ran at Trixie as she sighed in relief before punching her in the face, then kicking her a few feet away. He then zapped several rocks with his wand, sending them at Trixie and hitting her in the head a few times. The unicorn shook her head in confusion before Mumbo turned the spear into a dart and sent it at her, grazing her neck, but not hitting it. 10! In panic at several darts behind shot at her, Trixie used her magic to stop them, then redirect them at Mumbo, hitting him in the chest repeatedly before Trixie turned him into a teacup, which then fell onto the ground, shattering. K.O!!! Trixie looked at the shattered glass, wide-eyed and stunned. That...is not what I intended to happen... Trixie whispered before galloping off. This Melee's Winner is... Trixie went back to her stage with tattered clothing before smiling at the crowd before starting her performance. TRIXIE! Trivia * This One Minute Melee is to commemorate My Little Pony: The Movie. Category:Magic Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 6 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017